Automobile dealers spend about $250 per vehicle in direct mailings to car owners who have purchased a new vehicle to remind the owners of the need for service that should be performed at certain mileage intervals. In many cases, due to the inability to obtain accurate odometer readings or accurately predict when a vehicle has reached or is about to reach various mileage thresholds, the notices sent to the owners will either be too early or too late.
What is needed, therefore, is a system for automatically determining a vehicle's mileage and providing notifications to the vehicle owner that service is due when the vehicle has exceeded various mileage thresholds, such as by way of an email, text message, or right-time advertisement.
The present invention determines vehicle mileage based on accumulated GPS data, determines whether the mileage has met or exceeded a predetermined threshold stored in a vehicle-mounted device, transmits a wireless signal from the vehicle to a central data hub when the threshold is exceeded, and sends a notice from the central data hub to the dealer and/or vehicle owner to indicate that service is due.